How To Like My Bed Better
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: Gaara never liked sleeping or his bed much, even when he was able to use both. Can anyone fix that problem? GaaNaru Fluff


**HOW TO LIKE MY BED BETTER**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary: **Gaara never liked sleeping or his bed much, even when he was able to use both. Can anyone fix that problem?

**Disclaimer: **Although their names are never mentioned, Gaara and Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes: **Hello dear readers! I bring you something really random today, really. And short too. Still, I hope you like this drabble!

* * *

For 15 years of his 18-year-old life, he never slept. There was a demon inside him, and the demon was waiting for him to sleep to take control of him. The boy made the mistake to try to sleep once, but he regretted it forever, and he lost the ability to sleep because of that.

Also because of that, he never found great use for his bed, he never understood the amazing fascination the other teens had for it, to the point that sometimes strength exertion was needed to rip that fascination apart in the morning. Was sleeping and dreaming that extraordinary? He had seen many people sleep and dream, his siblings, even some of his victims, and it did not seem exciting at all, and neither did their beds. He knew a bed was comfortable, of course, but there were so many other comfortable objects in the house... And people could sleep in places other than their beds... He couldn't understand.

The demon eventually was taken away from him, replaced by the urgent, instinctive necessity to sleep. The boy used his bed properly for the first time in his life and he fell asleep, dreaming as well. After all, he wanted to know what the excitement was all about...

But when he woke up in the next morning, he felt utterly disappointed. Sleeping had been like eating, like bathing, like making a trip to the bathroom even. It was satisfying, of course, and left him in a better mood, but it wasn't extraordinary.

And the moment he got out from his bed, he felt as good as he did when he was in it.

Again, what was the fascination with beds?

One day, the boy fell in love. He fell in love with another boy, one that also had a demon inside him and had always helped him cope with his, but this boy's demon allowed him to sleep, and this boy loved sleeping and his bed too, like the others.

The first boy was saddened that he could not share the fascination now. It didn't matter much to him when it was just with the other teenagers, but now that the boy he loved loved sleeping and his bed too, he truly wanted to share that with him.

In another day, the first boy communicated this worry to his boyfriend. And his boyfriend, who had always had a knack to solve his problems in a very unortodox way, told him there was a way he could make him love his bed, and not by the unexciting sleeping process. The first boy immediately agreed, the trust they had in each other was limitless and he was rather curious too.

The activity that took place in his bed involved both him and his boyfriend equally, devoid of all their clothing, and it was something the first boy wanted to reprehend his siblings for never mentioning it to him, because his boyfriend had never kissed him that way, held onto him that way, made all his senses alive and screaming that way, and neither had the first boy ever had such desire to drown his boyfriend in endless pleasure like that.

When the blender of blissful emotions eventually popped open and then subsided, the two boys were connected by a tender embrace, and all that, allied to the beautiful smile shining off his boyfriend's lips, was more than enough to make the first boy cherish his bed forever, as long as the two of them were there.

And, in between sweet caresses, goofy smiles and under the moonlight's cover, when his boyfriend nested himself against the boy's chest and amidst his arms, seeking warmth and connecting their peaceful heartbeats together, the boy fell asleep with him while beaming, and found out that sleeping was the most fascinating thing too after all, when done in his boyfriend's company.

Maybe his reasons weren't the same as most people's, but they worked for him and he was fine with that...

* * *

Told you it was short ^^

But I hope it was worth it!

kathlaida-princess logging out…


End file.
